Atalanta
Hero Intro Back row Support Nuker. Powerful, but vulnerable to attacks. Stat Growth Skills Arrow Storm Launches countless arrows that impale enemies in a wide area = Does physical damage to all enemies based on the PHY ATK. Chilling Shot Shoots an arrow of frost that damages and Slows a target = Does physical damage based on the PHY ATK stat. = Aims at the most front row of enemies, will only hit one enemy. = Affected by miss and dodge rates. = However, the chance to slow is based on the level of the skill and the enemy' level. No Mercy Vehemently Silences all enemies within range = Deals no damage and attempts to silence the furthest row (if no enemies in back row, will silence middle row, for no back nor middle, will silence front) = Has a less chance of failure with each skill increase. = Works on both physical and magic immune enemies. Nimble Feet Increaes Agility for all allies (Passive) Rotation (Auto-Attack → Chilling Shot → No Mercy → CS → AA → CS → AA → CS → NM → CS → AA → CS → AA etc.) Likely repeating set: (AA → CS → NM →CS → AA → CS) Evolve White → Green (min. level 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (lvl. 2) * 2 x Stocking (lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 2 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Bloodsucker * 1 x Slipshod Shield * 1 x Mercury Boots Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Short Stick * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Victory * 1 x Geek Shoes Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Siamese Blades * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Twin Dagger II * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Thief Leg Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Heroic Claymore * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Short Stick * 1 x Thief Leg Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Patriot Mask * 1 x Thief Leg * 1 x Slipshod Shield * 1 x Shadow Axe Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Golden Javelin * 1 x Victory * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Mini Mjolnir * 1 x Massacre * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Twin Dagger II * 1 x Vizegai Staff * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Nether Blade * 1 x Forest Blade * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Short Stick * 1 x Mithril Plate * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Big Mjolnir * 1 x Soul Splitter * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Last Judgement * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Winged Shoes Strategy Hero Shard Locations * Lesson One - Chapter 2 (Elite) * To Troy - Chapter 8 (Elite) * Box Recovery - Chapter 12 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "Don't touch me, PIG!" *(On Ultimate activation) - "Watch this!" *(On evolution) - "HEH, of course!" Category:Hero